Berk, Home to Dragons and Vikings
by Mystery Agent
Summary: Hiccup is now Great Chief of Berk, reunited with his mother and lost his father. He fears the responsibility and he is unprepared for a far more deadly battle. His girlfriend, Astrid, and mother, Valka, encourage Hiccup through all hardships. Can Hiccup cope with his duties, or does he yearn for freedom once again? What is the fatal battle that awaits?
1. Duties of a Chief

_Hello again, guys! Thus is my second fan fiction, my first being Albus Potter and the NewSorcerer. Please review, read and enjoy! And plus, imaginationflies inspired me for this one! So I direct my thanks to her._

_HOPE YOU LIKE IT!_

_PLUS SPOILER ALERT FOR HTTYD 2! _

* * *

_This is Berk. Life here is amazing. Yes, there's some ice and a few squashed buildings but Berk couldn't get any better. Dragons used to be a bit of a problem, but now they've all moved in._

_I'm Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Chief of Berk. I used to get scared of the thought of becoming a great leader like my father, Stoick the Vast. He passed away after a plasma blast from my dragon, Toothless, during the Great Dragon War against a villain called Drago Bludvist. It wasn't Toothless' fault though, he was controlled by a nefarious Bewilderbeast, a humongous dragon of the Alpha species._

_I suppose that there were some benefits too. I found my long lost mother, Valka, in a dragon sanctuary. She was saving dragons. Hey, it's not every day that you find that your mom is a crazy vigilante feral dragon lady. But, we have the same feelings and thoughts about the rights of dragons. We've both tried convincing my father that dragons were not dangerous but in the end, it was Toothless who did it. It's sounds crazy that a dragon convinced my adamant father, but it's really true_.

* * *

"Hiccup!" Valka called, as she caressed her Stormcutter, Cloudjumper.

"Yeah, Mom?" Hiccup replied, halfway between figuring out his battle plans.

"Oh sorry Chief for this inconvenience but you have a few villagers waiting for you," grinning at Hiccup's exasperated face.

"Mom! I hate being called Chief by you. Can't you just call me Hiccup?" He sighed, then lumbered off to his wooden counter.

Valka chuckled heartily and responded cheekily, " Yes, Chief Hiccup!"

"Mom!"

"Morning, Chief, I would like one o' those strong steel swords for me, me old one broke."

"Yes, Beefy! One fine sword coming right up!" Hiccup responded with spurious enthusiasm, like his father would have expected him to.

"Hiccup, Cloudjumper and I should be getting back to the sanctuary for the funeral of the great Alpha, our one," Valka told her son as she mounted her dragon and launched her beast into the air.

"Mom! How about helping me?" Hiccup yelled over the bustle of the Vikings.

"You don't need any assistance... I don't have time to waste."

"And that hunk of ivory and metal out there. What -"

"It's your job, Hiccup!"

Hiccup slumped in is chair in defeat and heaved in frustration. Valka decided to soothe her son.

"You know, I understand how difficult it is for you to forget your father, Hiccup."

"Can you please promise me that you'll be back by tomorrow?"

"Yes, Hiccup! And one more thing, be safe!"

He watched her fly away and discovered a use for the ivory tusk of the bewilderbeast, the diabolical one, and the metal chain on it.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup ordered.

"What is it? I was just telling Ruffnut about -" sighed Snotlout, contemplating about Ruffnut.

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup grabbed his fur vest and hissed, "You are the Haddock family counsellor. Stop thinking about Ruffnut."

Seeing his focus was still shaky, Hiccup gritted his teeth and shot daggers at Snotlout. Suddenly, when he noticed that his attitude was quite temperamental, Hiccup regained his confident and calm manner.

"Toothless!" Hiccup beckoned to the half awake dragon, "Want to go out again?"

At this comment, the little dragon's bleary eyes snapped back to attention and he sat there, lolling his tongue out.

"First, give Snotlout a plasma blast to warn him that I am not the timid wreck I used to be."

The Night Fury nodded and growled tensely at Snotlout, who appeared to have recovered his concentration.

"Ahh!" Snotlout shrieked at Hiccup, "Your stupid dragon's gonna kill me!"

The young chief just stood there, grinning at the unfortunate adviser.

* * *

Valka soared above the clouds on her loyal steed, Cloudjumper. She inhaled the fresh morning air deeply and recalled the moment when she and Hiccup were there together on Toothless and Cloudjumper.

"I don't even fell the cold! I feel… free! This is what it feels to be a dragon, Hiccup!"she repeated the words she told Hiccup. The owl - like dragon, Cloudjumper, roared in agreement and quickened its pace.

Once she reached her destination, her heart fell at the sight of a bloodthirsty battle. There, on the white bloodstained blanket, was the great Alpha king, who had fought boldly and died an honourable death. This was the closest comparison of her husband, who had gave his life to Valhalla to protect her and Hiccup. Those high opinions diverted her thoughts to memory of an event twenty years ago.

* * *

_"No, don't! You're only making it worse!" Valka screamed, holding the infuriated Viking's hand back from striking the poor dragon. He shot spears at her with his eyes and marched off in utter disgust._

_When she turned around, a dragon had entered her home, with her baby inside! Valka raced frantically and grabbed a sword, preparing to strike. However, she lowered it at the sight of a dragon nurturing Hiccup. It proved what she believed. The dragon wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature!_

_The beast faced her and cautiously approached her. They eyed each other for five minutes, examining each other. This was until Stoick burst in, screaming, "HICCUP!"_

_Alarmed, Valka's soul dragon blasted the entire house with flames and took off into the night air, with her. Valka was frightened and almost had a heart attack in the creature's grasp._

_"STOICK!" she shouted vociferously, flailing in the evening sky. _

_Stoick could only gaze at his beloved wife, shedding tears that ran down, dripping onto his bawling son, Hiccup. She repeated her desperate scream, as helpless as a fish out of water._

* * *

Stoick… If only you didn't come, you would still be alive, embracing Hiccup, thought Valka as she fought a battle against her tears.

Cloudjumper, as if comprehending her emotions, nudged her gently with his head.

"Oh, Cloudjumper, it isn't your fault!" chortled Valka, fondling his head erotically.

"Rarrararrrr!" Cloudjumper landed beside the fallen dragon warrior. Stoick's face came back to her and she imagined him, as the Alpha and Chief. Just like he was, setting his tribe before himself.

"Okay… Oh great Alpha Chief of all Dragons. Oh great Protector, mighty and strong, we honour you…" Valka started, clutching her hands to ease the misery. She then realised that Hiccup would need to consent for the procession of the ceremony and Toothless, the new Alpha, would have to summon all the dragons.

"Cloudjumper! Quick, to Berk!" commanded Valka sternly, mounting him.

The enormous creature beat its monstrous wings and rocketed into the overcast atmosphere. Berk seemed a really long way but with Cloudjumper's blinding speed, both rider and trainer arrived in time to gape at the counsellor.

Snotlout was just there, chatting casually to Hiccup who appeared to be enjoying these moments.

"G' morning, Mrs Haddock, milady, what's your difficulty?" Snotlout asked courteously.

Valka was frozen, gaping in awe at his changed etiquette. This coarse bully had miraculously transformed into a chivalrous gentleman.

"Snotlout? Is that really you or have you had a mental breakdown?" Valka raised one eyebrow as if to say, 'What on the earth has happened to you?'

"Gobber just passed and saw our argument. He taught Snotlout how to be a proper counsellor, but I think he overdid it!" Hiccup chuckled," Well, now Snotlout is having a total malfunction in his bullying system."

"I see… But I have a problem, and I need all the dragons. So, Toothless needs to summon them all," Valka said, anxious.

Hiccup nodded his high esteemed nod, like a proper Chief.

"One thing first…"


	2. The Funeral of the Great Alpha

_This the second chapter of my story! Please enjoy! I hope to get as many reviews as I can, because I really want to get better at this writing thing. SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO ENJOY YOURSELVES!_

_PLUS PLEASE PLEASE THANK IMAGINATIONFLIES FOR ALL THIS! AND HOPEFULLY IT'S AS GOOD AS THE FIRST CHAPTER!_

_And don't confuse the speeches with the thoughts. Speeches are normal font and have double inverted commas. Thoughts are in italics and have one inverted comma on each side. Please take that in mind!_

* * *

"…And now that's the best we can do!"

Hiccup completed his monotonous speech. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, as to catch his breath. He slumped onto a chair, thinking about the funeral of the Alpha.

Valka, who was listening intently for the past twenty minutes, was about to speak when Hiccup was hoisted off his seat by the Night Fury. Toothless reared on his hind legs, accidentally knocking a water cannon, causing the water to pour onto him. He backed down, him and Hiccup, all sopping wet. Hiccup heaved a great sigh in frustration but laughing as he did so.

"Ugh. Toothless! This is worse than your licks!"

"Oh, Hiccup, Toothless is just a playful dragon! He loves your company and loves to play with you! And you have one more advantage! You just had a free shower!" chuckled Valka as she dried the pair.

"Time to go, give the Alpha an honourable dragon funeral. Snotlout, sound the call!"

Snotlout scampered to his post and inhaled deeply. BLAAAAAARRRRRPPPPPP…..

Villagers left their huts to inspect the noise. They all filed out, leading their faithful dragons with them.

"Aye, Chief gonna talk!"

Hundreds of Vikings assembled in the Great Hall, zealously awaiting their leader's reports. Murmurs arose as Hiccup told the men about the Fall of the Alpha. A thunderous roar erupted from the table, like the explosion of Krakatoa in Indonesia. Valka smiled, as tears welled up in her eyes, Hiccup was born to be a chief after all, just like Stoick.

Innumerable creatures of countless colours where mounted and the cacophonous beating of wings was the only thing heard. Toothless, as leader of all, roared ferociously and beckoned for the others to imitate. Now, the ear-splitting noise was the tumultuous response of all the dragons, sharing their agreement.

"Let's go! Dragons, follow Toothless!"

In approximately one minute, the creatures had been assembled beside the snow beast.

"3,2,1 BLOW!"

Crimson flames were unleashed from mouths of the reverent dragons as they bowed to their fallen Chief. Their human riders knelt humbly, especially Valka, she bowed as low as she could. Some instinct made Valka imagine the Bewilderbeast to rise from his slumber, but she witnessed its murder. It was apparent that it was dead.

Within hours of scorching the Snow White Alpha, it crumbled to ashes. The peculiar aspect of the ashes was they were white, not like normal ashes which were black. It was snow! '_This must be a sign,'_ thought Valka, gaping at the mountain of snow.

"Hic- cup, We have to move those tusks," Fishlegs pointed at the cosmic white tusks.

Hearing the accidental joke made on Hiccup's name, she glared at Fishlegs, inaudibly growling, 'don't say that.'

Fishlegs mumbled a 'sorry' and directed Meatlug to the rest of the Vikings.

"Mom, can we bring all that back to Berk?"

Even though Hiccup was chief, he never did anything with dragons without his mother's permission. She was the Dragon Master after all! Valka stood pondering.

'_This is the Alpha's home land. We should leave it here. But we have all the dragons at Berk. Nothing is left here, and it's so dangerous here, so the Alpha must be moved. So what is going to happen?'_

Millions of pairs of eyes, (including the dragons) were staring at her decision.

"We will move his remains."

Her choice had been made.

With numerous leather skin bags, the inhabitants of Berk began to scoop up all the 'ashes'. The most robust dragons were attached to the thickest ropes and hauled the two tusks. Cloudjumper was on a secure harness made by the skilful weavers of Berk.

"Everyone, ready?"

"Check!" Snotlout yelled over the deafening noise.

Hiccup signalled to Toothless, who could already mind-read his best friend. The dragons who had been chosen to drag the tusks were assembled in a line, with their riders encouraging them. The smaller ones, who were shipping the sacks of snow to Berk, launched themselves and zipped off with Toothless as their guide.

"Hiccup, I'm so going to kill you!" an voice threatened behind him.

Whirling around on the Night Fury, Hiccup chuckled," Oh, it's you! Astrid, you know, you just can't kill the Chief!"

"I might attack him… With a kiss!"

Stormfly reared up beside Toothless and Astrid lent over. She propped herself onto Toothless, giving the little dragon a fright; he bucked and whirled in loops.

"Woah, Toothless seems jumpy!"

Guessing Astrid's purpose, Hiccup held her tight and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled, stroking his cheek and then tackling him with a kiss full on the lips. Hiccup, who had just transformed into a tomato, smiled and held her hand as Toothless steadied himself.

As the Vikings arrived home, there was a sudden black flash across the homesteads_. 'It's another dragon, but what dragon is black?'_ wondered Hiccup inquisitively.

"I, Chief of Berk, shall investigate this jet black thing to protect us all!" he announced.

Valka unharnessed Cloudjumper, for the fear of cruelty of leaving him attached to the tusks and sauntered up to Hiccup. She grasped his shoulders and turned him around and whispered.

"All dragons have different colours but only one kind is jet black."

"You mean… Does that mean…"

"Yes, my boy. That dragon is a Night Fury. I shall make an excuse for your absence. Find it."

Valka turned away, beginning to speak to the village elders about Hiccup. There were nods from each of them and a series of hand gestures from Valka, as she explained Hiccup's leave.

"Ok, bud. Time to find your new friend!" Hiccup urged Toothless to fly as the pair raced off together until they were a blink in the sky.

Valka, who had completed her plausible excuse, watched her son disappear. It was Hiccup, her son, the Great Chief of Berk, the Dragon Master, the loving man and a replica of Stoick. Hiccup was everything to her. She had already lost so much, the Alpha, her beloved husband, Stoick and a battle for the rights of dragons. Valka couldn't bare to lose anymore. And she knew that she wouldn't, as long as Hiccup was in charge. She need not to worry. Hiccup was her pride, and the pride of Berk.


End file.
